Control pads are popular for playing computer or video games. Each of the prior art control pads has a predetermined set up or location for the separate controls. The control devices of traditional computer or video games are generally fixed to their chassis which can not be removed and replaced by a user.
Several prior art joysticks have been designed to be removable. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,083 a lap-top computer is designed to have a removable controller to use when desired or removed in situations in which the computer must be folded or put away. Additionally, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,034, some joysticks have removable handles to allow different types of grips to be used.
However, none of the known prior art discloses that these removable joysticks can couple to a pad or game system in two separate and distinct positions. Additionally, the prior art does not disclose several different types of control mechanisms (e.g., a directional control pad, a joystick or an action button) able to couple to the same port.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,194 discloses a reconfigurable video game controller that permits a user to program or reconfigure one or more sets of keycode assignments between a switch code (i.e., the signal or code which represents the selection or depression of a specific switch on the video game controller), which corresponds to the selection of one of various keys, buttons and switches found on typical video game controllers or joystick controllers by a user and a keycode or sequence of keycodes which is transmitted to a video game program running on a personal computer as a result of activating that switch. This permits a single video game controller to interface with different video game programs (e.g., video games and simulators) each of which potentially responding to different keycodes and/or executing different functions in response to the same keycode due to variations in the keycode functions of the video game program.
However, the '194 device does not allow the user to remove and reposition a control device. This device merely allows different switches to execute different functions.
Because every user of the control pad is different, each user may have a specific preference for the orientation of the controls. For example, one user may prefer to have a joystick available for use for the right thumb, while another user may prefer to have four action buttons disposed in this area.
Therefore, the need exist for an improved video game controller that allows a user to configure the control pad in a desired manner.